Sick Day
by WOWZAcoolBEANS
Summary: For some reason Levy seems a little out of it. Her face is all red and she seems to be spacey all the time! Everyone is worried… Even Gajeel! Gajeel/Levy. Complete fluff.


**Title:** Sick Day

**Synopsis:** For some reason Levy seems a little out of it. Her face is all red and she seems to be so out of it! Everyone is worried… Even Gajeel? Gajeel/Levy. Complete fluff.

**Rating: **K+.

**A/N**: OH MY GOD. I AM OBSESSED WITH THIS PAIRING. It may not be healthy; it's all I can write right now. Psh. Anyways, I hope you enjoy. Drop a review, if you would. It always makes my day a little better when I get one.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Fairy Tail_, its characters or anything associated.

…

"Ah~, Levy-_chan_, I'm so tired!" Lucy tells her friend as she plops down on the barstool next to her. "I don't know how people can take it for so long! Six months here and I already feel like I haven' slept well in years." She puts her hands on her back and stretches upwards, cracking some of her spine. When she is done she sighs with relief like an old man. "All of this stress can't be good for my looks…" She sighs again, shaking her head. "Maybe I'm just not cut out for this business."

"But Lu-_chan_, you're getting so much better!" Levy says, smiling. "And if you were to quit, everyone here would miss you. Isn't that right Mira-_san_?" From behind the bar, Mirajane nods with a smile and returns to polishing the glass that she was handling at the moment. "Besides, it's only this time of year. Soon things will be back to usual and-"

The door of the guild opens and everyone becomes silent. Gajeel, the iron dragon slayer, enters the room with a pelt on his back. A few people openly 'ooh' and 'ahh' over whatever sort of crazy mission he had been on, but he ignores them and walks through the area with the pelt and towards the hallway where the Master's office was located.

Levy's eyes traveled –along with the rest of the guild's- along with Gajeel, but hers lingered on the place where he disappeared for a moment or two too long. Lucy jabbed her side with a finger. "Ah, Levy-_chan_, you're spacing out," Lucy says as she shakes her head again. "You do that more and more when I talk to you!"

Embarrassed, Levy's face turns red. "Sorry Lu-_chan_. I've just been… distracted lately." This time, it's Levy who sighs.

"Are you sick?" Mirajane asks from behind the bar. "You look a little flushed."

In a moment Lucy was putting her hand on Levy's forehead to check for a temperature, Jet was getting some water from Mirajane for her and Droy was begging her to go home and get some sleep. Again, Levy sighed. She hadn't asked for all of this attention, especially from Jet and Droy.

It wasn't that she didn't like them; of course she didn't. The two of them were her best friends, now, forever and always. However, now that she knew what their intentions towards her were, she felt bad when they gave her attention like that, knowing that she would never be able to return it to either of them.

"I'm fine, everyone!" she says, waving her arms in front of her to try to repel the people around her from fussing. "Just a bit distracted." She smiles. "Maybe it's from all of the jobs I've been taking lately. Maybe Lu-_chan_ and I should just go for a girls-only retreat to a hot spring while everyone else works themselves to death."

Levy chuckles and Lucy sticks out a thumbs up. "Sounds fine to me, Levy. Just name the time and the place… And how much it'll cost. I'm broke right now." The thumbs-up withers away and Lucy frowns. "I guess I need to get back on the road if I'm going to pay my rent for next month."

"Cheer up, Lucy. I'm sure Natsu will find a way to help get your rent; I'm sure that he'll be ready to go on another mission before you-"

Again, the room grows silent.

Levy didn't know why whenever Gajeel was up and about did the guild get silent. Maybe it was because some more skeptical members of the guild expected him to return to his old alliances at any moment and attack them all. Or maybe it was just because he was probably the most intimidating person in the guild, from the way he dressed to his attitude. However, Levy thought the latter of the two had improved lately. Improved more than she thought it ever would…

"I don't know what people think the big deal about him is," Droy says with a sigh. "He's just a bad attitude case, I think." He crosses his arms over his chest and tries to look manlier than Gajeel. It doesn't work.

"Are you only saying that because you still can't beat him?" Mira asks with her usual smile, not knowing –or maybe she did know- that those words would make Droy fall into unending agony. Jet laughs as Droy sinks into despair. "Anyways, Levy, make sure you don't overwork yourself. You wouldn't want to end up getting sick or-"

"Eh? You're sick?" He saunters up to the bar and makes eye contact with Mira, then giving her a nod. She nods back and begins to prepare him a drink. "That's no good." Gajeel looks over at Levy whilst leaning on the wooden bar with a concerned face.

Mirajane knows that he hasn't shown that face to anyone else since he entered the guild. She tries to keep her grin under wraps as she pulls the tap to fill up a mug for Gajeel's drink.

"Uh… I don't…" Levy feels her face getting warmer and warmer. Everyone looks more concerned than before. "I think I'm-"

"Let me see," he says with what seems like actual anxiety about her condition as he reaches a hand up to her forehead. Her face turns even more red than before and she looks like she's about to explode. Everyone thinks she's sick; Mirajane knows that it's something else. "You're burning up." With the happy little smile of someone who knows something that everyone else doesn't, Mira puts Gajeel's drink down on the bar. "Maybe you should take a sick day, or something," he says as he picks up his drink.

Everyone stares as he walks away.

Mira chuckles. "Maybe you should take a day off, Levy; Gajeel sure knew how to diagnose you. You really are all red and look like you're about to pass out…"

And then she did. Lucy screamed for help, and luckily Gajeel was able to rush over and carry her to her apartment, or else Mirajane wouldn't have known what to do.

Levy took the next day off, even though she was sure that she wasn't sick, but Gajeel forced her to. When he said it, she didn't really mind.

And they all lived happily ever after…

…

_**Fin**_


End file.
